Baddap Sleed
Baddap Sleed (バダップ・スリード) is a forward and the captain of team Ogre. He and his team made their first appearance in Inazuma Eleven the Movie. He is also one of the antagonists in the game Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! The Ogre. Appearance He has spiky gray hair, red eyes and a tanned skin. He also wears the standard Ogre uniform and a headphone communicator. Despite his body size, he is very strong. He has a mark on his forehead that represents his captain position on the Ogre team. It appears he is nominated as captain at the beginning of the movie. Personality He seems to be calm and silent during the arrival of Ogre and at the match of Ogre against Raimon in the movie. After sometime, he was shown to be angry when someone talks about soccer, an example would be when Kanon said some stuff about soccer. Though in the end, it was shown that he likes soccer alot and that he is, in fact, a good person. Plot Movie Baddap first appears in the future, where he launches dozens of enemies flying with a single shot. Afterwards, he receives a mark on his head. He seems to be calm and silent during the arrival of Ogre and at the match of Ogre against Raimon in the movie. With Endou Kanon's appearance in the match, the real match between Ogre and Raimon began. It can be seen that he scored a goal against Raimon because of his hissatsu, Death Spear. It is shown that he was easily agitated and angry when he heard Endou Kanon talk, so they both targeted Kanon. At the end of the match, he swore he would defeat Raimon one day and was shown to be angry with Ogre's lost. Though after Endou stated some helpful words, he had flashback with some of his friends, and they were seen to be enjoying playing soccer. In the end, Baddap thanked Endou and in the end, it is shown that Baddap was actually a really nice person. Hissatsu *'SH Death Spear' *'SH Death Break' (with Mistre and Eskaba) *'SH Thousand Arrow' (3DS Game) *'SH Devil Burst' (3DS Game) *'OF Scissors Bomb' (Game) *'OF Judge Through 3 '(Game) *'OF Killer Fields' (IE3 Game) *'DF Vanishing Cut' (3DS Game) Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! The Ogre! In order to recruit Baddap in the 3rd game, you need first beat Team Ogre in the future and in the Aliea Robot's Challenge Tree. After this, select him in the machine. He will randomly appear where you first challenged Joshi Senbatsu Team. Game appearance Trivia *Baddap has never appeared in the anime, only in the movie and the games Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! (DS), Inazuma Eleven GO (3DS) and Inazuma Eleven Strikers. *In Inazuma Eleven Strikers and Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme, Baddap is the only player who gets an "A" in shoot skill without any upgrade. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Ogre Category:Antagonist Category:Keshin User Category:Characters (Future) Category:Wood Character Category:Last Rival Category:Great Inazuma Category:Dark Heroes